A Christmas Miracle
by Paty4Hale
Summary: Bella tiene ocho meses y rompe fuente en el aeropuerto cuando esta  recogiendo a Edward. Un viaje de emergencia no planeado a la sala de partos  del hospital resultará el mejor día para la familia Cullen. Brindis por la  mejor navidad Contest: S.L.N.


Hola chicas este es un lindo one shot para la epoca navideña... Espero que les guste...

Es un mensaje de como disfrutar la navidad y olvidar cualquier mal momento que hayas pasado un día de este mes... es inspirado en un hecho real... mi papa murio el tres de diciembre del año pasado y aunque no ha pasado tal cual como lo dice el fic es algo parecido ... el trasfondo es que no importa lo que haya sucedido la Navidad siempre es para vivir y disfrutar en familia...

BESOS

* * *

><p>Disclaimer:<em><strong>"Contest: Sintiendo La navidad"<strong>_

_Titulo: A Christmas Miracle_

_Penname:Paty4Hale_

_Summary: Bella tiene ocho meses y rompe fuente en el aeropuerto cuando esta  
>recogiendo a Edward. Un viaje de emergencia no planeado a la sala de partos<br>del hospital resultará el mejor día para la familia Cullen. Brindis por la  
>mejor navidad Contest: S.L.N.<em>

_Pareja a Trabajar: Bella & Edward_

_Número de palabras: 3.586_

_Imagen utilizada:Llegando a casa(últimos párrafos)_

_Canción utilizada: Jingle Bells Rock de Hilary Duff_

_Frase utilizada:Una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas_

* * *

><p><em>A Christmas Miracle<em>

* * *

><p>Hace unos cinco años atrás se encontraba una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños, ojos como el chocolate, piel como la nieve, pálida, blanca pero a la vez tan hermosa y campante, linda figura, bustos a la medida correcta, caderas a juego con su delgada figura, estaba envuelta en una gruesa chaqueta de invierno, pues la nieve caía sin merced sobre las adornadas calles de Forks, vestía unos jeans ajustados pero que le daban el calor que en el ambiente faltaba, su bufanda morada enrollada en su cuello hacía juego con su gorro del mismo color y sus guantes blancos.<p>

Era la primera navidad que pasaba junto con su padre y su nueva madrastra desde su matrimonio hace dos años ya. La madre de la joven había fallecido por esas mismas fechas pero cuando ella tenía nueve años.

Para Isabella Swan era una tradición caminar el primero de diciembre por la calle donde vivía a sus nueve años con su madre y su padre. Por un lado estaba contenta de haber vuelto a su hogar después de haber estado fuera del país por mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni siquiera recuerda cuanto, pero por otro lado sentía una opresión en su pecho que lo sentía cada navidad.

"es lógico si te pones a pensar que tu madre se fue por estas fechas" pensó ella al sentir esa extraña sensación de querer llorar. Pero le había prometido a su madre, ese día frente a su lugar de descanso eterno que no lloraría y que hoy comenzaría otra nueva tradición, con Charlie y Sue y sus nuevos hermanos, Leah y Seth.

Pero por más que lo intentaba no era fácil desaparecer los viejos hábitos, aunque esta navidad era muy especial para ella pues estaba acompañada como nunca pensó estarlo, no podía evitar sentirse melancólica por su madre.

Con ese pensamiento Bella se dirigió a su casa, tomó una ducha de agua caliente que le relajó todos los músculos, se puso un pijama abrigado y se acostó en su cómoda cama de tamaño King. Recostó la cabeza en la almohada y pensando en la linda familia que tiene se quedó dormida.

A la maña siguiente una conocida canción para ella la despertó de su sueño.

Jingle bell, jingle bell

jingle bell rock

jingle bell swing

and jingle bells ring

snowin' and blowin'

up bushels of fun

now the jingle hop has begun

¡Claro! era la canción que había programado como despertador hace unos días. Esa canción le traía tantos recuerdos hermosos de su pasado que a penas la escuchó en el aeropuerto cuando llegó se emocionó tanto que la descargó en su celular y la programó como despertador y melodía de llamada.

Bella se removió como pudo de su cómoda posición para apagar el despertador, debía levantarse tenía cosas que hacer en su casa antes de ir al aeropuerto por el dueño de su felicidad.

Pero la canción era tan hermosa que la dejó sonar hasta que acabó.

Jingle bell, jingle bell  
>jingle bell rock<br>jingle bells chime in  
>jingle bell time<br>dancin' and prancin'  
>in jingle bell square<br>in the frosty air  
>What a bright time<br>it's the right time  
>to rock the night away<br>jingle bell, time  
>is a swell time<br>to go glidin' in a  
>one horse sleigh<br>Giddy-up, jingle horse  
>pick up your feet<br>jingle around the clock  
>mix and mingle<br>in a jinglin' beat  
>that's the jingle bell rock<p>

Si su prominente barriga la dejara estaría bailando y saltando por toda la casa cual niña de cinco años esperando la llegada de Santa.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras de la casa y se dirigió a la cocina, sus antojos eran de lo más extraños. Justo ahora le provocaba su cereal azucarado con leche y por arriba rebanadas de banana y fresa picada, y de beber una bebida de chocolate.

Su esposo siempre la miraba con una sonrisa enternecida cuando ella comía esa extraña mezcla o cualquiera que hiciera, pero por extraño que parezca siempre terminaba probándola y comiendo lo mismo que Bella.

Porque para Edward, Bella lo era todo. Su amiga, su novia, su esposa, su hermana su confidente y muy pocas veces su enemiga cuando discutían por causa de las alocadas hormonas de Bella.

El recuerdo del olor a miel y luz del sol, de sus ojos verdes y su cabello cobrizo despeinado la hizo suspirar y sonreír cual adolescente enamorada.

Justo cuando se disponía a levantarse de la mesa para lavar su cuenco del cereal el timbre de la puerta sonó. Bella se encaminó con paso lento a la puerta y la abrió sin preguntar quién era, pues lo sabía perfectamente, era su cuñado Emmett que venía por ella para acompañarla al aeropuerto a buscar a Edward.

Emmett siempre le hacía alguna broma respecto a su gran barriga. Muchas veces Bella lloraba más por la sensibilidad del embarazo que por la propia broma de su cuñado, otras veces se reía, otras se enfadaba y otras simplemente lo ignoraba.

-Hola globo terráqueo- saludó Emmett. Bella rió, esta vez estaba corto de imaginación y nada le quitaría el buen humor que tiene en la mañana.

-Hola oso- devolvió el saludo Bella. –pasa. Voy por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Emmett le dio un beso en su mejilla y entró en la casa, Bella fue hasta la cocina, lavó lo que utilizó para el desayuno, tomó su bolso y se dirigió donde estaba Emmett esperándola.

-¿lista para recoger a Eddie?- Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, Emmett extrañaba a su hermano menor, no era lo mismo estar con Alice y molestarla a ella que molestar a Edward. Él siempre se defendía de su madre diciendo que era su manera de expresar su cariño hacia la duende y su hermano, esa respuesta siempre lograba hacer sonreír a Esme y que no lo regañara.

-Sí. Pero dame un minuto, necesito ir al baño- anunció Bella sacando a Emmett de sus pensamientos.

-Embarazadas- pensó en voz alta divertido. Con Rose le tocó vivir lo mismo el año pasado y ahora tenían una pequeña de 1 año y medio que era la debilidad de su padre. La consentía todo el tiempo.

-Listo- dijo Bella apareciendo de nuevo frente a Emmett.

-Genial vamos.

Ambos se montaron en el enorme Jeep de Emmett y condujeron hacia el aeropuerto, iban con buen tiempo, si todo salía bien, solo esperarían máximo una hora antes de que el avión aterrizara en tierra americana.

Emmett estacionó maestralmente en el estacionamiento y ayudó a la embarazada a bajar del Jeep.

Bella estaba emocionada y nerviosa por ver a Edward, hacía una semana que no lo veía pues ella tuvo que adelantar su vuelo para poder viajar, ya que estaba de ocho meses, y Edward aún tenía unos asuntos pendientes que terminar en Londres.

Una hora después el avión de Edward aterrizó y con la misma que el piloto dio la órden para bajar del avión, Edward tomó el bolso de mano donde guardaba el regalo de navidad de su esposa y de su bebé, pues el médico le dijo que lo más seguro es que fuera padre en Diciembre, y bajó del avión ansioso por ver a su princesa y porque no, a su hermano mayor que no veía desde hace un tiempo.

Con las ansias y los nervios de ver a su familia Edward localizó su equipaje, lo tomó y fue casi corriendo a aduana para que lo dejaran pasar a su país natal.

Pero por ser época festiva y más aún Navidad, mucha gente viajaba y por esa razón había cola en la aduana, pero mientras Edward esperaba impaciente en la línea localizó una melena castaña que reconocería en cualquier lado.

La castaña también lo localizó y ambos sonrieron al volverse a ver.

El tiempo pasó rápido y ya Edward había pasado la aduana y caminaba apresurado hacia su pequeña esposa embarazada que lo esperaba sonriente.

Bella acortó el espacio y se lanzó a los brazos de Edward. Como lo extrañaba, enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y unas pequeñas lágrimas de emoción se deslizaron por sus mejillas causando diversión en el peli-cobrizo.

-Te extrañaba mucho hermosa- le dijo depositando un casto beso en sus labios y limpiando las lágrimas que ella derramaba.

-Nosotras también- dijo Bella haciendo referencia a ella y su bebita. Porque si. Ya sabían el sexo de su bebe y era una niña. Edward estaba encantado con la noticia de tener otra mujer a quien cuidar y consentir.

Edward sonrió y besó delicadamente el vientre de su esposa y luego se irguió para saludar a su hermano.

-Hola Emmett- saludó Edward abrazando a su hermano dándole palmadas en la espalda.

-Eddie, ya decía yo que te habías olvidado de tu hermano mayor- bromeó haciéndose el ofendido.

Edward rodó los ojos ante el infantilismo de su hermano.

Bella los miraba divertida hasta que sintió algo deslizarse por su pierna, bajó la mirada y ¡SORPRESA! Había roto fuente y las contracciones comenzarían en pocos segundos.

-Chicos, no es por alarmarlos pero mujer embarazada en trabajo de parto aquí- dijo Bella con la voz más calmada de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Los hermanos Cullen se separaron y vieron a Bella parada sobre un charco de sangre. Edward tomó en brazos a su mujer y le ordenó a su hermano agarrar sus maletas y apresurarse hasta el jeep.

Emmett hizo lo que su hermano pequeño le dijo, tomó las maletas y salió como un bólido por el Jeep.

-Aguanta amor. – Le decía Edward a Bella cada pocos segundos durante el trayecto al hospital, Bella ya sudaba y las contracciones eran más seguidas.

-Parece que mi sobrina tiene apuro por salir- dijo Emmett intentando relajar el ambiente.- Hablando de bebés. ¿Llamo a los demás?- recordó de pronto el Cullen mayor.

-Por favor- dijo Bella.

La primera persona a quien llamaron fue a Charlie quien se emocionó mucho por saber que su primera nieta nacería ya. Luego llamaron a Carlisle y a Esme quienes se quedaron mudos por la sorpresa y una Alice histérica por la emoción tomó el teléfono y comenzó a pegar gritos mandando a todo el mundo. Luego llamaron a Rosalie quien también se emocionó mucho pero no comenzó a gritar.

Al cabo de veinte minutos Emmett paró el Jeep en las puertas del hospital, Edward bajó con una Bella que gritaba por las contracciones en sus brazos y se adentró corriendo a la recepción. Su padre era conocido en el hospital y por extensión él también.

Cuando una enfermera los vio, corrió hacia ellos con una silla de ruedas, y de nuevo comenzaron otra carrera hacia la sala de partos. Llamaron al Doctor Gerandy quien de inmediato acudió al encuentro de la joven pareja de veintitrés años.

-Bien Bella ya estás muy dilatada debemos proceder con el parto. –Informó el doctor. Se limpió las manos, lo mismo hicieron las dos enfermeras que lo ayudarían y ordenó a Bella a pujar.

-Vamos Bella puja.- ordenó el médico y Bella pujó al mismo tiempo que aferraba con fuerza la mano de un ansioso Edward. Su marido le daba besos en la frente animándola en silencio a seguir con la labor de parto.

Era doloroso, Bella pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, y poco a poco la bebe iba bajando por el útero hasta asomar su cabeza por la vagina de Bella.

-Bien un poco más Bella ya veo su cabeza.- Bella dio el último empuje y escuchó el sonido más hermoso de su vida. Su pequeña bebé había nacido por fin.

-Es hermosa chicos. ¿Edward quieres cortar el cordón umbilical?- dijo el Doctor Gerandy ofreciéndole a Edward unas tijeras.

El joven papá tomó las tijeras y con una sonrisa radiante cortó el cordón.

La enfermera se llevó a la bebé para limpiarla y hacerle la revisión de rutina. Justo cuando el doctor Gerandy se preparaba para quitarse los guantes Bella volvió a gritar por otra contracción, esto alteró a Edward pues ya había nacido su hija, pero el veterano Doctor solo pudo sonreí divertido, un parto de gemelos, no se lo esperaba.

-Bella al parecer tu hija tendrá un hermanito, necesito que pujes de nuevo.- pidió el doctor con voz calmada. Edward rió pero era una risa entre aliviada, tensa y un sinfín de emociones que nadie supo interpretar, calló abruptamente cuando Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina, no era divertido, dolía y mierda que dolía demasiado, pero en el fondo estaba contenta de ser mamá, solo que la situación no era la planeada. Se había hecho a la idea de tener solo una hija a la vez.

Bella pujó cinco veces más y otro llanto inundó la habitación.

-Es un varón, chicos. Edward has los honores…de nuevo- dijo divertido el Doctor.

Cuando Edward tomó las tijeras de nuevo el Doctor haciendo uso de la confianza que tenía con el joven desde que éste era pequeño le dijo.- Buena puntería chico.

Edward solo sonrió negando con la cabeza y cortó el cordón umbilical, de nuevo otra enfermera se llevó al pequeño recién nacido para hacerle las pruebas de rutina. Al tiempo que la enfermera Kate se llevaba al niño, la enfermera Ángela quien era muy amiga de la joven mamá, venía a entregarle a Bella a su pequeña niña para que la viera unos minutos antes de que se la llevaran de nuevo para que ambas descansaran.

-Felicidades chicos, ya escuché que son dos. Ten Bella, tu pequeña princesita- dijo Ángela depositando un bultito rosado en los brazos de una emocionada Bella.

Bella la vio por primera vez, y no pudo evitar llorar, era tan feliz, su madre la había mandado desde el cielo el mejor milagro de Navidad, sus dos pequeños se habían adelantado.

Edward se acercó a su esposa y vio también a su princesa. Era igual a su esposa pero tenía su color de cabello, los tres cabellos que la bebé tenía eran de color cobrizo, pero la nariz respingona eran de su madre al igual que sus labios.

-Es preciosa. Como tú- dijo Edward viendo emocionado y embobado a sus dos mujeres.

-Edward. Aquí está el hombrecito de la casa- dijo Kate entregándole a su primo su pequeño hijo.

Edward lo cargó, era tan chiquito, un bultito azul que era del mismo tamaño que un brazo suyo. El pequeño niño tenía el mismo color de cabello que su hermana pero los labios de él eran los e Edward y la nariz la de Bella. Todavía no sabían de que color serían los ojos de sus bebés pues ambos estaban dormidos o no querían abrir sus ojitos todavía.

Cinco minutos después, Ángela y Kate se llevaron a los hermanos Cullen Swan con los demás bebés en el retén(*). El Doctor Gerandy llevó a Bella a su habitación de hospital para que estuviera más cómoda y descansara.

Edward pensaba divertido que era un alivio que hubiera comprado un monito rosado y uno amarillo, no creía que a su pequeño hombrecito le hiciera gracia lucir un monito rosado como su hermana.

Bella se quedó dormida en cuanto se hubo cambiado la bata de hospital por su cómoda pijama navideña de renos, y cuando hubo recostado su cabeza en la almohada.

Los primeros en llegar al hospital fueron Charlie y Sue.

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Charlie sin siquiera saludar antes.

-Los tres están bien- dijo Edward sonriendo. Pensó que era la mejor manera de decirle que eran abuelos por partida doble.

-¿Los tres?- ahora fue Sue quien habló.

-Si los tres. Tuvimos gemelos. Fue totalmente repentino. En ningún eco salió reflejado que Renesmee- como habían decidido llamar a la princesita- tuviera un compañero de barriga.-Los recién estrenados abuelos rieron alegres con la noticia.

Poco rato después llegaron Alice, Rose, Carlisle, Jasper y Esme acompañados de Emmett quien había ido a buscar a sus dos mujeres.

-Hola hijo. Felicidades- Felicitó Esme. -¿Cómo están Bella y la bebé?- volvió a hablar sin darle tiempo a su hijo ni de abrir la boca.

-Están los tres bien- repitió lo que le dijo a sus suegros.

-¿los tres?- dijeron todos menos Charlie y Sue quienes rieron por la cara de asombro de todos. ¿Habrán puesto ellos esa cara? Pensaron.

-Si. Nos enteramos ahora que Renesmee tiene un hermanito.- Los chicos no sabían que Renesmee era el nombre de la bebé. Y la más emocionada con eso fue Esme. Se acababa de enterar que era abuela de dos pequeños y que además su nieta compartía parte de su nombre.

-¿Por qué Renesmee?- quiso saber Jasper.

-Pues Bella quiso que su madre también estuviera reflejada en la bebé y le puso Renée por ella y Esme por mamá. Así que de allí surgió Renesmee.

-Qué lindo detalle por parte de ella.- dijo Sue muy conmovida por lo que le acababan de contar. No es que no supiera acerca de la historia de Reneé Swan pero aún era un tema que le resultaba bastante conmovedor.

Todos entraron en silencio a la habitación de Bella y colocaron los globos rosas en la mesita al lado de la cama. Emmett salió corriendo a la tienda de la clínica y volvió con varios globos azules que decían: _"It´s a boy"_ y _" they are twins"._

Todos rieron divertidos por eso y Edward le agradeció el gesto.

Más tarde entró Ángela empujando dos cunitas, en una había un bultito rosado y en otra había un bultito azul.

Edward le había estado dando vueltas al asunto y pensó que su hombrecito podría llamarse Jackson o Anthony como su abuelo.

Edward le puso bajito la canción que sonaba de fondo cuando le propuso matrimonio a Bella a sus pequeños retoños.

Jingle bell, jingle bell  
>jingle bell rock<br>jingle bell swing  
>and jingle bells ring<br>snowin' and blowin'  
>up bushels of fun<br>now the jingle hop has begun

Bella se removió en la cama y abrió los ojos poco a poco. Cuando cayó en cuenta de que ahora sus pequeños ya habían nacido se incorporó en la cama más que despierta.

-Hola Bella- dijeron todos al unísono y comenzaron a acercarse a la joven mamá para felicitarla.

-Hola preciosa- saludó su marido dándole un beso en los labios y sonriendo.

-Hola amor- sonrió ella también.

-Bien cariño ¿cómo llamaremos al niño?- Bella pensó un minuto en los abuelos de Edward, habían sido los únicos que conoció.

-He pensado en tus abuelos pero no sé cuál te guste más.

-He pensado que Jackson es muy bonito- Dijo de forma tímida Edward. Emmett se carcajeó pero calló ante la mirada de todos que decían en silencio "¿En serio? ¿vas a explotar ahora?".

-Me encanta- coincidió Bella con una sonrisa.- Carlisle se sintió complacido de la muestra de cariño que su nuera y su hijo estaban presentando. No dijo nada pero la pareja sabía lo mucho que ese gesto significaba para el ahora abuelo.

Edward cargó con cuidado a Jackson y lo colocó en el regazo de Bella, para luego tomar en brazos a Renesmee y sentarse con cuidado en el borde de la cama.

Cuando Edward se acercó a Bella para darle un beso en la frente los dos hermanos Cullen Swan abrieron los ojos, ocasionando un jadeo de impresión en Bella y Edward. Los ojos de los dos pequeños eran una extraña mezcla entre marrón y verde. Eran como los ojos de un gato. Aunque cuando vieron mejor los ojos de sus hijos, observaron que eran de color ámbar con unas ligeras pintas verdes. Extraño pero fascinante al mismo tiempo.

En la cena de Noche Buena la pequeña Renesmee llevaba un hermoso monito blanco, con las piernas rayadas de color blanco y rojo y un divertido tutú rojo a la altura de las caderitas de la pequeña bebé. En la barriga del monito había una frase que decía _**"Santa´s Little helper"**_ cosa que arrancó las risas de toda la familia, y que los hombres la llenaran de cumplidos y mimos. Jackson vestía un monito Rojo con verde y la altura del pecho escrito en dorado había un dibujo de la cara de Papá Noel y debajo de la misma una frase que rezaba _**"Jo Jo Jo… Merry Christmas"**_ esto ocasionó que todas las mujeres, entiéndase, la tía Rose, la Tía Alice, la Tía Leah, la abuela Sue y la abuela Esme y Bella se comieran a besos al hombrecito de la familia. La hija de Rose vestía un pantalonsito de licra de rayas verdes y blancas con una camisa de manga larga de color blanco con dibujos de bastoncitos de caramelos. Todos disfrutaban la navidad en familia.

-Chicos quiero decir algo- dijo Carlisle tomando una copa de champagne en su mano derecha – Brindo porque esta es la mejor navidad que he pasado en mi vida. Tengo "una gran familia y una navidad completa, entera, con sueños, esperanzas y vidas nuevas."

Todos rieron y sonrieron, se tomaron fotos y Bella agradeció en silencio a su madre por su regalo de Navidad.

That´s the jingle bell rock

La última frase de la canción que identifica a la familia Cullen Swan sonó justo a las doce de la noche del 25 de Diciembre. Con eso Emmett gritó que era hora de abrir los regalos.

Con dos nuevos integrantes en la familia los Cullen, los Swan y los Clearwater disfrutaron de un año más de navidad.

Era una imagen hermosa para cualquiera que llegara a la casa, ver a la familia compartiendo alrededor del árbol de navidad, con los regalos bajo éste.

Renèe Swan se había lucido con la felicidad de aquella familia.

* * *

><p>El retén es donde estan todos los bebitos recién nacidos en sus cunitas<p>

Espero que les guste.. Es para el Contest de Sintiendo La Navidad...

Espero sus reviews y sus votos...

Es algo inspirado en un hecho real...al menos la parte de la muerte de Renée.


End file.
